cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luxembro
Luxembro is a growing, developing, and established nation at 114 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Luxembro work diligently to produce Spices and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Luxembro has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Luxembro allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Luxembro detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Luxembro will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The first day after Luxembro was born it attacked its friend Hulk land. Kittydog did not know that it would throw the country into Anarcy. Soon after Luxembro's citizens got tired of war so kittydog declared peace with hulk land, but Hulk land was almost destroyed anyways. Kittydog soon joined the Sparta the 5th best allience in the game. Hulk land had already joined SUN and sparta was a protectorate of SUN. I swore to protect DrDavid Banner with my life. Soon after kittydog heard that Hulk land had unofficialy joined the HHM an unofficial allience and was being accused of spying on the ODN a great and powerful orange allience. Soon kittydog heard that the ODN had attacked him with two people. Wafflehunter and someone else. Soon Luxembro rushed to the defense of Hulk land, their friend but not even the might of Hulk land and Luxembro could not deafeat the power of two marines. We both wanted revenge for what the two marines had done to us plus what the evil ODN was doing to every smaller alliances. Soon Hulk land and luxembro made an alliance that would stop this tyranny, recruiting mebers along the way. Some members got our message, but told the ODN what we were doing. Soon kittydog called for this alliance to come out of the shadows and form a real alliance, now to this day kittydog admits that this was a fatal mistake. The ODN found out who all the members were and soon were destroyed, kittydog managed to survive, but everyone else deleted their nation. Then DrDavid Banner created New Hulk land, he obviosly took a boat there. Kittydog realized that an old member had rejoined cybernations so he was happy to have an ally again. Kittydog heard that New Hulk land had joined an allience called the NEW PURPLE POWER, it had given him 3 million dollars so kittydog also joined for the money. About thirty days after kittydog decided to make his own allience, The Republic of British Minute Men, he just wanted his own allience. Now kittydog swears that he has nothing against the ODN. To be continued... Alliances First joined Sparta but then quit because he never got the promised money. Soon after joined SUN for a short time to join his friends allience. Then kittydog joined the NPO but then was kicked out because they did not believe him about the Orange tems plan. After defending Hulk land he joined the Rebellion to deafeat the ODN and to expose their plan to the world. The allience was destroyed and then disbanned. After getting informed of his friends new nation he joined the New Purple Power, but quit to start his own allience. Then he created The Republic Of British Minute Men and is still the Emperor. Politics Kittydog is the President of Luxembro. He has the power to do whatever he wants. Luxembro's government is a Federal Government but it is more like a Dictatorship because kittydog is its supreme leader. Luxembro has made treaties with nations like New Hulk land, protectorate treaties were one nation protects another.